Better days
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: Song-fic. The song is from the band Goo Goo Dolls. Bakura leaves on Christmas eve for a job meeting leaving Ryou alone. Will he be ok that his yami is gone on this joyest holiday?


**Me: =crying in the corner=**

**Ayume: What's up hikari?**

**Me: This song, my mom told me what it was really about and I cried. So I thought about Ryou and Bakura!**

**Ayume: Didn't you made this before but with a different couple?**

**Me: yes, but it sucked! So tendershipping is always going to be my number one thing.**

**Ayume: =pats my back= just cheer up Raven. It's great and I say that rarely!**

**Me: =sniff= thanks yami.**

**Ayume: =grins= Raven doesn't own the charaiters or the song 'better days' by Goo Goo Dolls! But she does have the ornament used in the end!**

**Me: =smiles= please enjoy!**

* * *

"Bakura, when are you coming home?"

"Soon. I promise young one, I'll be there tomorrow night or the day after."

"But tomorrow is Christmas!"

"Look, the boss is eyeing me again. I got to go. See you soon Ry."

"Yeah…bye."

_And you asked me what I want this year_

A sigh escaped his lips as the white haired hikari put the phone down. His pale fist collided to the cream colored wall in front of him. Ryou's body shook uncontrollably while a tear slid down the side of his cheek.

"Why did you have to go `Kura?" He mutter laying his head on the wall holding him steady. "You could of left on any other time. Why Christmas Eve?" Ryou's legs collapsed under him causing him to fall on them. There wasn't anything for him to do. He brought his hands to his face crying out like he always did since the thief left for a job meeting off of Japan.

_and I'll try to make this kind and clear_

Minutes passed, silence was dominating the house hold. The teen wasn't by the phone anymore, he had no more strength to shed another tear. At this moment he was in bed curled up in the deep red blankets getting out of the cold air the snow was creating. He wasn't in his room though. The room belonged to his yami. It was the only thing that calmed him down long enough till the tears returned.

_just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

"Bakura." Ryou sighed turning to his other side before closing his eyes and taking another nap as the snow outside singed their lullaby to him. "Please come home soon."

_'cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings_

Something disturbed the silence. It was a soft noise that was soon replaced with loud banging. The form under the red blankets moaned shifting over to the other side poking his head out of the sheets to view the clock on the dresser. It wasn't even four o' clock!

Ryou sighed whipped his tear stained face with his sleeve before climbing out of the warmth to be welcomed by the cold. He shivered rapping his arms around his body before grabbing the overcoat that hung behind the chair in the corner.

_and designer love and empty things_

The hikari lazily walked to the door opening it and saw on the other side two Egyptians dressed in snow wear the tallest looking like he was glaring at the flakes that landed on his shoulder. The tall one smirked at the little pale teen while the shorter one rapped his arms around his small form.

"We heard Ryou." The smaller Egyptian said tightening his hug on Ryou. "We're sorry that Bakura won't be here for Christmas."

Ryou smiled rapping his own arms around the tan one. "Thank you Malik."

_just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

"Malik wanted to invite you to go with us to see if we can find any snow rainbows." Marik said rubbing his arms.

Ryou nodded smiling, "Ok." His voice still held it's sadness.

_So take these words and sing out loud_

_'cause everyone's forgiven now_

Malik was the first to reach the park after they waited for the other hikari to get his clothes together. The Egyptian smiled and laughed like a young child as he jumped in every snow pile he saw. Light giggles flew everywhere in the park. Children, parents, families; they all were here to spend this evening together.

"Come on Marik! I bet you can't throw me higher then those guy's can!" Malik shouted pointing at the two older males tossing their girlfriends in the air.

Marik only smirked forgetting that he was chattering his teeth not so long ago. "Well let's see then." He left Ryou behind as he ran to his hikari grabbing him by the waist. "Ok here we go!" Marik flew his arms up followed be Malik. The hikari was soon in the air higher then the girls laughing his head off. When he came back down Marik caught him just so he could throw him up again.

_'cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

Ryou watched the scene with jealously in his eyes. "I bet Bakura could of thrown me higher." He muttered watching as Malik flipped backwards and almost falling into the snowy ground. Marik laughed for he caught the hikari upside down. Malik started yelling in embarrassment. "Bakura would of done that too."

_I need some place simple where we could live_

_and something only you could give_

The laugher stopped as the Egyptians glanced at the pale teen. Malik managed to slip though his yami's hold and ending up falling on his face in the snow. He wiped it off then gazed at the teen.

"Ryou?" He asked concerned. Right as he stood back up he realized why his friend was standing there looking down. He was crying. What's worst his whole body was shaking no matter how much clothes he was wearing.

A whistle was heard over his head, seconds later Marik's voice. "Yo, Ry! What's wrong?"

_and that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive_

_and the one poor child who saved this world_

"Bakura." Ryou whispered out not noticing that his friends were now standing in front of him. "He's not here," He said louder. "It's not fair! You two never part! I want that!" His tears flown more freely then before. "Why couldn't he stay here with me? It's Christmas eve, the day where we're suppose to be together!"

"Ry," Malik was in the lost of words. A course, why didn't he stay with him instead of showing off his yami's strength? No wonder he's crying. He would be too if Marik was away for this holiday.

_and there's ten million more who probably could_

The hikari looked down again his white hair blowing in the cold breeze. "I think I should go home now."

"But what about the snow rainbows?" Malik asked as he watched his friend walk away. "Ryou!" Just as he was goin go after him a hand grabbed his shoulder pulling him back. The owner of the hand sighed turning the little figure around to embrace it.

"Let him be young one." Marik's voice was calm and gentle. He watched the little pale teen walk away and out of sight before he continued. "I have a feeling something good will happen."

_if we all just stopped and said a prayer for them_

When the door opened cold air kissed against Ryou's cheeks welcoming him back home. A sighed escaped his lips, "Hello home, did you miss me?" As if the house was alive it replied with another breeze blowing again ruffling up his white locks.

Ryou closed the door behind him before walking to the couch. He grabbed the remote flipping the tv on.

There was a man in a black suit pointing at the reign Domino was in. "_Seems like there's going to be a hash snow storm tomorrow morning so please stay inside and open gifts with your love ones. Up next-_" Ryou shut it off just when another man came on, he stared at the black screen with a bored expression.

"Now isn't that my luck." He said getting off the couch and heading for bed. Again he went into his yami's room, got under his blankets and fell asleep curling up to Bakura's black pillow. Ryou stuck his nose next to it and smiled, "It still smells like you."

_So take these words and sing out loud_

_'cause everyone's forgiven now_

The snow outside danced among the wind. Dancing to the music only they could hear. The young would believe they were fairies flying to earth to give back the water they borrowed for them to come. They soon danced though the soft breathing the teen was making, so quiet yet so peaceful.

_'cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

"Bakura…" He muttered tightening his hold on the pillow while the tears flown freely as he dreamed about his yami. "Please…come back…"

_I wish everyone was loved tonight_

_and somehow stop this endless fight_

The morning sun had it's hard time getting though the curtains that hadn't moved for days. The knot of blankets on the bed shifted about moaning cause of the cold air brushing against the pale feet sticking out. A white hair of a mess poked out glaring at the window.

"Christmas morning already?…" Ryou sighed climbing out of the mess. "Alone again today."

_just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

The snow outside his window blew rash against the glass. The once calm melody in the wind turn into a loud bashing. Ryou stared at the white flakes zooming by, each one racing the other. He shook his head the white bangs whacking against his tear stained cheeks.

"Bakura's plane can't fly in with this weather anyways." As he headed down the stairs the lights in the living were on. Ryou blinked, "I thought I turned them off yesterday." When he came closer to the room full of lights, music played around him. "What's going on?"

_So take these words and sing out loud_

Right when Ryou entered the room the Christmas tree in the middle was lit up. Reds, greens, blues, and whites danced around the room. The music playing was from the radio by the bottom of the tree. It played 'Angel of mine' by Evanesences while the light's blinked and moved with it.

Ryou walked closer to the lit tree his eyes fixed on the ornaments that were visible. One caught his eye. A little angel with long white hair was hugging a human, tears were falling out of it's innocent eyes. That's the part that surprised him. The human and the angel looked like him and the thief.

_'cause everyone's forgiven now_

His hands grasped the ornament, it was so cold to the touch but had a warm meeting to it. The angel was so beautiful, it's wings rapped around it and the human. The human, that looked liked his yami, was embracing the angel with a smile on his lips.

Tears was all that showed how much he loved it. Only question Ryou had was; how did it get there in the first place? He doesn't have anything close to it!

Ryou put the angel back on the tree and looked around the room. He didn't turn on the light's or the music, something wasn't right.

"Well, took you long enough to wake up, young one." Ryou swung around. His brown eyes doubling in size while the tears became a river. A smirking thief was leaning on the door's frame holding up a decorated bag. "Hope I'm not to late."

_'cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

"Bakura?" So freely the name came out. Was he dreaming or is it real? Ryou didn't cared! He ran into his yami's arms crying out loud. "Your home! Bakura, Your home!"

Bakura laughed rapping his hikari in a tight hug. "Did you miss me that much?"

Ryou nodded against his chest hiccupping, he looked up at his yami with brown orbs glazing into crimson ones. "I-I thought you wouldn't come h-home till a-after Christmas?"

Bakura smirked bringing his hand behind the light's head pulling him up to a deep kiss on the lips. When they parted the thief grinned creasing Ryou's cheek passionately. "And miss your smiling face when I come home on Christmas morning as your present? You should know me better young one."

_'cause tonight's the night the world begins again _

The hikari giggled leaning against the yami's chest again, "This is my best present ever."

As they shared another kiss the snow outside continued their dance but with a soft, slow melody. The hikari hugging the yami looked just liked the ornament but Ryou's wings were hidden from the human eyes to see. Only Bakura knew they were there, he always knew.

* * *

**Ayume: =looks at the song-fic= your right that song is sad.**

**Me: Told you, now can you excuse =heads for the emo corner=**

**Ayume: oh no you don't =pulls my away= You still have other stuff to work on!**

**Me: =pouts= right...I forgot.**

**Ayume: =concern=...want to go find Ryou and hug him?**

**Me: =nods=**

**Ayume: Ok let's go find the little cry baby-um I mean angel! =pulls me towards the door= You readers can review to make her feel better. If not she's running back to the emo corner again.**


End file.
